Ace Merriell
by Zidler'sChick
Summary: Ace's POV, I hope everyone likes it :) Leave me lovely reviews and NO FLAMERS! I know it's short, but give it a chance! Also the *F* bomb is dropped a lot! SO be warned!


Disclaimer: Yahoo! Another Stand by Me fan fiction! My first attempt sucked, I don't know if anyone read "Summer Love", but I took it off. So this is a little Ace POV! I hope y'all like it! Oh I don't own anything so leave me lots of reviews.... No flames...  
  
  
I hate Chris Chambers  
  
That little snot nosed punk is the only kid who is stupid enough to stand in my way. That body was ours, it was my ticket out of this shit hole and he and his little cock knocker buddies stole it. Who fucking cared about Ray Brower? Probably just some little punk who was unlucky to be picking blue berries on the train track. I didn't care about him, who would? So when Charlie and Billy told the guys and me about the dead kid, I knew this was my way out.   
  
I hate Castle Rock. It's a little fucking blip on the map. Nobody gives a flying fuck about it. This town is divided in 2 halves: the dirt-poor kids and those rich snobs. Naturally, the "upper" part of Castle Rock treats us as what we are: no-goods thugs who will never leave this shit town. Those shit faces will go on to be businessmen in fucking 5 star hotels, getting fat and having a heart attack at 50. Kinda makes you wanna laugh, eh? Who knows where the hell I'll be when I'm 50? Probably dead.  
  
I get my Cobras together and we ride. This is the only goddamn thrill I get out of life: riding with my boys and playing mailbox baseball. The whole fucking way there, I got Billy jabbering in my ear about how fucking famous we're gonna be after we pull this Ray Brower out of the ditch. I got my own plans, I'm gonna get out of this damn town and head to New York. To do what? I got no fucking idea, but something better than working some job cleaning the gutters or sweeping outside the local stop n' shop. Maybe we'll get on the radio and get ourselves interviewed. Maybe bring some fame to little Castle Rock and some more townies.   
  
We pull up some place in the middle of no where and those little faggots have beaten us to the punch! Gordie LaChance, who was sitting sobbing like a fucking baby on a rotted tree trunk and no one other than Chris Chambers, that little slime bucket. Gordie stared at me uncertainly, but Chambers, glared at me, coldly, like he was a king of the world or something. The 2 other goons, Vern, who I thought was gonna crap his pants, and Teddy DuChamp. I admit I felt kinda sorry for the bastard, his fucking loony father beats him regularly and hey, that's something I'm no stranger too.   
  
"Your not taking him!" Chris's voice pierced my ears and I strode up the body. This punk didn't scare me at all. "Your gonna have to kill me Ace!" I heard him say, his voice slightly quivered.  
  
"Fine by me!" I sneered and raised my switchblade. I wasn't going to back down, I gave those little brats a chance and they didn't take it. I could throw his body in the river in no time flat. The others would help me or else. I made my move and just as my blade touched his neck that stupid ass Gordie fired a shot into the air. He fucking brought a gun with them! I back off Chambers and turned to stare at LaChance.   
  
"Give me gun," I said to Gordie, "Come on, you must have some of your brother's good sense." He cocked the gun at this. Fuck, I thought to myself, I would be the only leader of the Cobra ever to be taken down my a 12-year old punk. "You don't have the sack to shoot a woodchuck!" I growled,  
  
"Suck my fat one, you cheap dime store hood," He replied coolly and then I walked away.  
  
Walked away from all my fucking hopes , with the cobras following me. I was beaten by those ass wipes. Beaten by Chris Chambers. The others I couldn't give a rat's ass about, but him. He was different. He had something I never fucking would. A chance. He was smart, I'll give the little creep that. He would make something of himself, like I never will. I'll be a fucking bum, a street hood for the rest of my life. I hate Chris Chambers. 


End file.
